Miyoko Hōjō
}} Miyoko Hōjō (北条 美代子 Hōjō Miyoko) is a 92nd Tōtsuki Generation student of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. She is also the heiress to her family restaurant, Hōjōrō.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 120, page 8 Appearance Miyoko has purple eyes and hair which has a slightly longer group of hair that distinctively sticks out from the top of her head. She has a very tall and slender stature. Whenever she cooks, Miyoko often wears a red Cheongsam. In school, Miyoko wears a typical Tōtsuki Uniform. Personality Miyoko is a strong-willed person with the lust for battle, she has a vehement belief that test grades alone do not completely rank an individual's capability. She takes a physical approach when dealing with problems. For instance, she stomps her feet on the ground to scare off Megumi's bullies. She strongly believes that women should have pride and prestige like men, further implying to whoever underestimates a woman's strength shall not be forgiven. However, her beliefs discriminate any men she sees, but also steepen her prejudice by assuming women who receives assistance from men, are considered weak. Despite being overly vehement, Miyoko is a compassionate person who protects the weak and innocent from the oppression of any ignorant students. History Miyoko is the daughter of Head Chef Hōjō, who owns the Hōjōrō, a 50-year-old restaurant famed for their Chinese cuisine in Yokohama Chinatown. She would succeeded her father and became the first female Head Chef. However, the Sous Chef opposed her succession because of her gender. One year before her enrollment at Tōtsuki, Miyoko overheard doubts about her succession from the Sous Chef, who decided to torment her until she force herself out of the restaurant. Sometime later, Miyoko surprised the kitchen staff by cooking dishes on par with the Sous Chef's culinary ability. Albeit, others remarked that she might best him if he was not careful. Miyoko then told the Sous Chef that she looks forward being under his care in the kitchen, after her graduation from Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Miyoko later mentioned that she had enough of being belittled and sought the absolute prestige as a cook by obtaining the Tōtsuki Elite Ten Council's first seat. Plot The 92nd Orientation Ceremony Main article: Introduction Arc Miyoko eventually made it into the high school section and was present at the Spring Orientation Ceremony. It is not known how she reacted to Sōma Yukihira's entrance speech.Shokugeki no Soma episode 3 Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp Main article: Training Camp Arc Several weeks into the school term, Miyoko, along with the 980 students of the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation, went to the Tōtsuki Resort for the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp. While at the training camp, upon hearing rumors of an [[Yukihira-Tadokoro Vs. Shinomiya Shokugeki|unofficial Shokugeki]], ''Miyoko took a particular interest in Megumi Tadokoro, who survived the match against Kojirō Shinomiya. She was among the 628 students to survive the camp. The 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election ''Main article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc Several weeks later, an announcement was made for the 92nd Generation, announcing that the participants for the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election were about to be revealed. Miyoko was one of the 60 students selected to participate. Miyoko saw that Megumi had also been chosen to participate and that she was even in the same block. She eventually encountered Megumi as she was harassed by some male students. Miyoko scared off the boys by stomping hard on the ground, leaving a deep footprint in the dirt. Miyoko asked Megumi about the details about her Shokugeki and how she managed to beat a Tōtsuki alumnus. When Megumi revealed that she only survived with Sōma's help, Miyoko left, disappointed from the news. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Preliminary Round See also: 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election After a month passed by, Miyoko headed to the lobby of the Shokugeki Arena as Senzaemon Nakiri gave an inspiring speech about the very hall they were standing in. After informing them that they are in the hall which many former Elite Ten Council members once stood, the Preliminaries officially started. Miyoko headed to Block "B" and began to cook. She impressed everyone as she cooked effortlessly with a metal wok while wearing her Cheongsam, ''causing one of the guest judges to nosebleed. As Megumi headed to the ingredient tables, she bumped into Miyoko, who scolded her for not paying attention. However, moments later, Miyoko was surprised when Megumi brought out her secret weapon, a giant hanging goosefish and proceeded to flawlessly cut the goosefish. Afterwards, Miyoko presented her dish, a Pineapple Fried Curry Rice to the judges, who noted the exquisite use of the pineapple that gave a sweet and spicy flavor to her dish, earning her a score of 87 which puts her at second place, just after Hisako Arato. After Alice Nakiri and Takumi Aldini presented their dish, Miyoko was pushed to 4th place. When Megumi presented her dish, a Goosefish Dobu-Jiru Curry and earned a score of 88, qualifying her for the main tournament, Miyoko was eliminated in the preliminaries. After the preliminaries concluded, Miyoko apologized to Megumi for judging her too soon and congratulated her, promising to cheer Megumi on in the Main Tournament. Academy Festival ''Main article: Academy Festival Arc After the events of the Autumn Election, and completing the Stagiaire, Miyoko was playing basketball in the gym, which astounded Sōma Yukihira and Megumi. She later bought them to the rooftop, where she learned that Sōma wanted to surpass Terunori Kuga's booth in the Tōtsuki Academy Festival. However, she expected no less from the person who survived a Shokugeki ''against Kojirō. Much to her dismay, she also learned that Sōma has no staff for his booth, and bought him to see Terunori and his club, the Chinese Cuisine RS.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 120, page 8-10 Cooking Style *'Chinese Cuisine '- Miyoko's forte lies in Chinese Cuisine from her background in her family restaurant. She has mastered the usage of various Chinese cooking techniques such as stir-frying and using a wok. As it currently stands, Miyoko is possibly the best chef in her family's restaurant despite her young age. Skills *'High Physical Strength '- Contrary to her slim appearance, Miyoko is incredibly strong. She is able to cook with a metal wok using only one hand, which requires great strength and control, to use in such a way. Another testament to her physical prowess, she was able to stomp a deep footprint into the ground with little physical movement. Dishes Original Dishes *[[Pineapple Fried Curry Rice|'Pineapple Fried Curry Rice']] - Miyoko's first curry dish in display during the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. Unlike most of the fried rice dishes, it is cooked inside the pineapple that gives a sweet and spicy flavor to the dish. Clubs Cooking Duels Record Trivia *''Miyoko (美代子) uses the kanji for "beautiful" (美 Mi), "generation" (代 Yo), and "child" (子 Ko). Hōjō (北条) is written with the kanji for "north" (北 Hō) and "article" (条 Jō). References Navigation zh:北條美代子 Category:Female Characters Category:92nd Generation Students Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Tōtsuki Autumn Election Participants Category:Chef Category:Students